Rickon Stark
Rickon Stark ist das jüngste Kind von Eddard und Catelyn Stark. Rickon ist ein von Natur aus aufgewecktes und willensstarkes Kind, doch sein Alter macht es schwierig für ihn, mit den schrecklichen Ereignissen, die seine Familie und sein Leben treffen, zurecht zu kommen. Normalerweise wird er von seinem Schattenwolf Struppel begleitet. In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Art Parkinson. Charakter und Erscheinung Er ist drei Jahre alt zu Beginn von Reihe Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Appendix . Er hat helle strahlende Augen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon III und ähnelt in der Erscheinung seiner Mutter. Nachdem diese in den Süden gereist ist, weigert sich Rickon, sein Haar schneiden zu lassen. Als Folge dessen wird es lang und widerspenstig. Immer an Rickons Seite ist sein Schattenwolf Struppel. Als der Krieg ausbricht und auch noch Robb in den Süden zieht, fühlt sich Rickon immer einsamer. Er wird immer widerspenstiger und wilder, genau wie Struppel, der in dieser Zeit mehrere Menschen beißt und daher in den Zwinger gesperrt wird Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran II . Er lässt sich nicht mehr die Haare schneiden, seit seine Mutter fortgegangen ist, und sieht immer wilder aus Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran III . Auch Rickon scheint wie alle Stark-Kinder eine mehr oder weniger ausgeprägte Fähigkeit zu Visionen zu haben, jedenfalls sieht er wie Bran den Tod seines Vaters voraus . Vergangenheit Rickon ist der dritte Sohn und das fünfte Kind von Catelyn und Eddard, dem Oberhaupt der Familie, Lord von Winterfell und Wächter des Nordens. Rickon wuchs in Winterfell auf. Er hat zwei ältere Brüder, Robb und Bran, und zwei ältere Schwestern, Sansa und Arya. Außerdem hat auch er einen Halbbruder namens Jon Schnee. Rickon ist drei Jahre alt, doch stärker und wilder als Gleichaltrige. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Rickon adoptiert einen der Schattenwölfe, die von Robb und Jon gefunden werden Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran I und nennt ihn Struppel Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran II . Als seine Mutter an Brans Bett trauert, fühlt er sich einsam und hängt sich an Robb Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn III . Er spielt gerne mit den drei in Winterfell verbliebenen Schattenwölfen und läuft mit ihnen um die Wette. Andererseits fühlt er sich immer noch einsam, nachdem auch Catelyn Winterfell verlassen hat. Ängstlich fragt er Bran jedes mal, wenn Robb für ein paar Tage weg ist, ob er überhaupt wiederkommt Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran IV . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Seit Rickon erfahren hat, dass Robb vermutlich in den Krieg zieht, verweigert Rickon das Essen und ist abwechselnd wild und traurig. Eines Tages schlägt er sogar die Alte Nan und versteckt sich am nächsten Tag in der Gruft. Als sie ihn finden, greift er mit einem alten Schwert eines Winterkönigs und mit Hilfe von Struppel die Sucher an. Robb lässt Struppel im Zwinger anketten, was Rickon nur noch wütender macht. Als Robb Winterfell mit seiner Armee verlässt, weigert sich Rickon, ihm Lebewohl zu sagen. Stattdessen schreit und weint er und sagt immerzu, dass niemand nach Winterfell zurückkehren werde Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran I . Kurz nach Eddards Tod in Königsmund haben Bran und Rickon denselben Traum über den Geist ihres Vaters in der Gruft unter Winterfell, noch bevor die Nachricht überhaupt auf Winterfell eintrifft. Rickon versteckt sich am nächsten Tag mit Struppel in der Gruft, wo Bran, Osha und Luwin ihn finden. Nachdem Struppel Luwin anfällt und nur von Sommer gestoppt werden kann, lässt sich Rickon überreden, mit ihnen in den Turm des Maesters zu gehen, wo sie schließlich die Nachricht vom Tod ihres Vaters erhalten Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran II . thumb|263px|Art Parkinson als Rickon Stark in der TV - Serie Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Als die beiden neuen Mündel seiner Mutter, der Große Walder und der Kleine Walder, nach Winterfell kommen, hatte Rickon sie sofort wieder fortgewünscht, weil er seine Mutter, Robb und seine Schwestern so sehr vermisst. Dann aber hatte er sich auch von ihrem Spiel anstecken lassen und mochte die beiden, bis Struppel den Kleinen Walder anfiel und Ser Rodrik ihn und Sommer in den Götterhain sperrt Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran I . Beim Festmahl des Erntefestes 299AL auf Winterfell sitzt er direkt neben Bran, der als Gastgeber auf dem Hohen Thron der Großen Halle Platz genommen hat Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran III . Rickon wird zur Geisel, als Theon Graufreud Winterfell erobert. Später können er, Bran, Hodor, die Wildlingsfrau Osha und die Reet - Geschwister fliehen und sich in der Gruft unter Winterfell verstecken. Nachdem die Burg von Ramsay Schnee geplündert und niedergebrannt wurde, findet die Gruppe den schwer verwundeten Maester Luwin im Götterhain. Er weist Osha an, Bran und Rickon zu trennen und unterzutauchen. Osha erklärt sich damit einverstanden, auf Rickon zu achten und bringt ihn und Struppel zu einem unbekannten Ort. A Dance with Dragons Die meisten Menschen in Westeros halten Rickon für tot, doch Wyman Manderly und Robett Glauer erfahren von Wex Peik, einem Überlebenden der Plünderung von Winterfell, dass Rickon Stark am Leben ist. Wex erzählt ihnen (er schreibt es auf, denn er kann nicht sprechen), dass er Rickon und Osha bis nach Skagos gefolgt ist. Lord Manderly schickt Davos Seewert zu der Insel, um den Jungen zu retten. Familie *Lord {Eddard Stark}, sein Vater *Lady {Catelyn Tully}, seine Mutter **{Robb Stark}, Erbe von Winterfell, sein ältester Bruder **Jon Schnee, der Bastard seines Vaters **Sansa Stark, seine älteste Schwester **Arya Stark, seine ältere Schwester **Brandon Stark, ein älterer Bruder **'Rickon Stark' Stammbaum Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Rickon_Stark Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Norden Kategorie:Adeliger Mann